


Haikyuu NSFW Oneshots

by Junktard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junktard/pseuds/Junktard
Summary: Just a collection of Not Safe For Work oneshots of all your favorite Haikyuu boysTHIS CONTAINS SMUTS . M . U .TBEWARE CHILDREN
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Fukuroudani Volleyball Club/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Inarizaki Volleyball Club/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kinoshita Hisashi/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Narita Kazuhito/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. introduction + requests

Hello! Thank you so much for reading my oneshot book, words cannot describe how happy I am ^^ 

Now, if you had read the title, you should be aware that this is an NSFW book. 

If you are unfamiliar with the term, it stands for "NOT SAFE FOR WORK" meaning that it has graphic, mature content. Also meaning that if you're a minor (12 and younger) then I'd advise you to leave now and never come back until you reach the preferred age. 

Before we start, let me go over my ground rules. 

One 

I will state this again, if you're very young, please leave this book. I do not want any children reading this at all. 

Two 

Please be specific with your request. If you want kinks, add them in your comment. If you want a backstory, add it to your comment. If you do not, I will take matters into my own hands and just write it my way. 

Three 

Be patient. Unfortunately, I cannot dedicate all of my time to these stories of mine, due to me having a life of my own. So please don't bombard me with demands and ask me when your request is going to be completed. 

Four 

I have every right to reject your request if I need be. If it is too hard for me to do or I don't like it, I will kindly reject you. 

Five 

Since I usually do female readers, I will stick with that in every request. Unfortunately, I cannot do male readers nor any other such, I'm sorry. 

Anyway that's all my rules for now (may add more) so if you plowed through all of that, go ahead and request, if you want.


	2. Keiji Akaashi - Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES: CHOKING, FINGERING, TEASING, ROUGH SEX, & DEGRADING⚠️ 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> ψ(▼へ▼メ)～→

After resting your eyes for five minutes, you heard the quiet vibrate of your phone. You instantly grabbed it and checked the notification. You smiled to yourself seeing what it was. 

Keiji: 2:53 AM  
Hey, are you awake? 

Me: 2:53 AM  
Yep as always :) 

Keiji: 2:54 AM  
Good, can I come over? 

Me: 2:54 AM  
This late? 

Keiji: 2:54 AM  
Yes 

Me: 2:55 AM  
Alright, but be quick and don't get caught 

Keiji: 2:55 AM  
Okay, thanks 

Me: 2:55 AM  
No problem ❤ 

He was lucky that your parents were on vacation. You were actually going to invite him there anyway, but he declined, saying that he had to work on college applications. It was kinda surprising for him to come over so late into the night. Sure he has been over your house many times before, but all those times were in the morning or afternoon, never at night. Never at almost 3 AM. 

You chuckled to yourself and got out of bed. You left your room and made your way to the living room. You sat on the couch, waiting for your boyfriend's arrival. 

Soon after 10 minutes of you playing some more on your phone, the doorbell rang. You jumped up in excitement and ran to the door. You looked through the peephole real quick and opened the door. 

There stood Keiji Akaashi, looking like he usually does: a resting bitch face but cute. He had on a blue sweatshirt and dark shorts. You smiled again and brought him into a hug. 

"Hey, sweetie~!" You planted a kiss on his cheek. He mumbled a small 'hey' and returned the hug. 

You let him go and led him into your apartment. Once you were in, he took off his white tennis shoes and went ahead while you locked the door. "Are you hungry?" You asked. 

"No." He replied, taking a seat on your couch. 

You were a bit caught off guard at his tone. Sure he sounded like he usually did, but this time it was as if he was annoyed. A little more than he always was when Bokuto would bother him. 

You tilt your head to the side. "I meant to ask: Is everything okay?" You say, getting slightly worried. 

"Yes...." his voice trailed off. He looked to the side, clenching his fists. This got you confused. 

"Keiji?" You question. 

"I....." He starts. 

Then all of a sudden he hides his face in his hands and groans. You panic a bit and instantly went to his side. You place your hand on his shoulder and pull him a little closer to you. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me." You pat his back, which felt tense. Keiji looked up but not at you. He didn't speak for a few seconds. 

And then he quietly said, "I'm....just stressed." 

You frown, sadly. "Is it about your college applications?" Keiji nodded, leaning his head on yours. 

"I'm sorry, I wish that there was something I could do, but–" 

"Don't worry about it." He cuts you off. 

"Can we go to bed now? I'm really tired." 

You opened your mouth to protest. But one look at his face meant that he really didn't want to be bothered. 

If that was so, then why did he come if he was pissed off? 

You sighed and nodded. "Okay." You take his hand and lead him all the way to your room. 

You both walk into the dark room. Keiji doesn't waste any time and takes off his sweatshirt, now showing his slick muscles. You blushed at the sight. He placed it down on your dresser and got into your bed. 

You did the same, getting on the other side. Keiji had his back to you, so you couldn't see his face. 

There was a thick silence between the two of you. You doubted that even the sharpest knife imaginable wouldn't be able to pierce it. You put your back to his and tried your best to go to sleep. Though you wanted to say a quick goodnight, you decided against it, not wanting to make him mad even more. 

But you did say something else. 

You said, "Don't worry, Keiji. I know for a fact that you're smart. More smarter than you think. And if anyone says otherwise, then they're blind. So blind to see how much talent you have." Your voice came out as low as a whisper. 

You weren't sure if he was awake, yet you said so anyway. It didn't matter whether he had heard or not. It just leaves room for you to say it to him over and over again. 

You quickly glance at the crescent moon in your window before closing your eyes. 

And then you felt heavy rustling right next to you. "Keiji?" You call, turning your body back to face him. 

But your boyfriend was already on top of you by then. 

Keiji hovered above you with an unreadable expression. Just as you were about to speak, he crashed his lips into yours. You flinched but kissed back. 

The kiss at first was passionate. It wasn't rough nor forceful. It put your mind at ease as you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer. 

Soon enough, that passionate kiss transformed into a lustful one. 

Keiji slipped his tongue inside your mouth, playing with yours. You moaned into the kiss while his hand slid under your nightshirt, grasping your breast. He places his knee right between your legs, pressing it up against your womanhood. 

You let out a whimper as he began sucking on your neck. You run your fingers through his dark hair once his lips met your sensitive spot. 

After a few seconds, Keiji claimed your mouth again. He added more pressure against your clit, only feeding your arousal. 

"K-Keiji," you moaned as he began to discard you of your pajamas, leaving just your underwear on. Once your shirt was off, he prepped kisses down from your neck, to your collarbone, and to your breasts. He ran his tongue across your hardened nipple. 

Keiji moves his hands down between your legs and rubs circles on the fabric of your panties. 

"K-Keiji, q-quit teasing!" You yelp, getting antsy at the lack of pleasure. Keiji didn't reply at all. Instead, he began rubbing the area much, much slower than before. 

You whined, getting frustrated by his teasing. You gripped his bare shoulders. 

"For the love of God, you want it that bad, huh? Jeez, you're such a slut." Keiji said, flatly. 

Unexpected, yet hot. 

Before you could speak, he cuts you off again. He yanks down your panties and jammed two of his fingers inside your clit. 

Your moans got even louder as his slender fingers move in and out of your cunt. You gripped the bedsheets as you felt a hard knot form in your stomach. 

It didn't take long to release on his hand. You were left panting. Your cheeks heated up as he retracted his hand slowly licked it all up. 

You took in the sight of Keiji Akaashi. 

The way he ran his tongue across his hand, the lustful and sinister look in his eye, the outline of his bulging cock under his shorts. 

You wanted nothing more than for him to fuck you right then and there. 

From Keiji's eyes, he could tell exactly what you were thinking. It was like he had read your desire-filled mind. He gave you a smirk and proceeded to rid himself of his shorts and boxers. He threw them onto the floor as he aligned his cock to your vagina. 

Keiji looked you dead in the eye. 

The look was genuine. It showed nothing else but pure love. 

Then he smiled. You heart fluttered. It was a bit rare to see him smile, and you enjoyed every millisecond of it. 

And then, as if he couldn't go any faster, his hands grasped your throat and he pushed his dick into you. 

You gasp as the pleasure coasted through your body. And the lack of air just made it better. 

His thrusts were fast, rough, and was just absolute heaven. His lips smashed into your as he applied less pressure to your neck, allowing you to breathe. Allowing your moans to get even louder. 

Keiji buried his head into the pillow, right next to your ear. There you heard low grunts and groans come from your boyfriend. Your nails dug into his back the moment you felt another release on its way. 

After about a minute of grunts, moans, and pleasure, you finally let yourself cum all over his cock. Yet Keiji kept going, this time even rougher, now wanting to do the same. 

He thrusts in a few more times before he pulls out and cums on your stomach. 

Keiji collapses right on top of you, you both panting up a storm. 

Once the setter caught his breath, he rolled off of you and grabbed a few tissues from the box on your nightstand. He then proceeded to wipe down your stomach, cleaning it all up in seconds. 

You smiled at his action as he got up to throw the tissues away. He came back to the bed, you laying your head on his chest. Keiji held you close to him while he placed a kiss on your forehead. 

And again, there was a silence. 

Yet it was enjoyable. The sounds of his heartbeat put your mind at ease. Minutes pass and you finally felt the urge to sleep. 

Once you shut your eyes, Keiji spoke. "Did you really mean what you said?" He asked. "About me being smart and talented?" 

You kept your eyes closed and replied, "Is that even a question? Of course. I love you, Keiji." You let out a small yawn, scooting closer to the boy. 

Keiji sighed in relief and kissed your forehead again. "I love you too." 

And with that, you both fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Koshi Sugawara - Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES: FLUFF, CUDDLES, ORAL, SOFTCORE SEX, & FIRST TIME SEX⚠️ 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> ψ(▼へ▼メ)～→

"Hey, Koshi? Are you there?" You call as you emerged from Koshi Sugawara's baloney. His room was dark, so you couldn't see a thing. 

"Yeah, I'm here." You heard his soft voice reply. You felt something grasp your hand, pulling you forward. 

Your body pressed up against something–more like someone. That someone caged you into their arms, warming your body. 

You smiled and wrapped your arms around the person. "Hey, sweetheart. Happy birthday." You whispered. Koshi placed a kiss on your temple, hugging you tighter. 

"Thank you." He whispered back. 

You pulled back a bit to see his face, your eyes now had adjusted. Koshi smiled at you and wasted no time pressing his lips to yours. You cup his cheeks, blushing. Koshi's hands slide down to the small of your back. 

After a few seconds, you both pull away. 

"I got you something." You say, letting go of his cheeks. His eyes lit up as you reached into your backpack. You rummage and took out a neatly-wrapped, square-shaped, thin-looking gift. A look of excitement made way onto his face as you placed it into his hands. 

Koshi gave you a look that said 'thank you'. He took ahold of your hand again and led you over to his bed. You both took a seat on the side, setting your backpack down, and he began to unwrap his birthday present. 

The second he saw what it was, he looked the happiest as he's ever been. 

What you got him was his favorite band's greatest hits. He had been wanting it for a while now, but it seemed like he just couldn't save up enough money to buy it. 

When he first laid eyes on it, he was unable to stop watching it. Of course, you took notice of this and waiting till his birthday to surprise him. 

He silently squealed once all the wrapping paper was off. He looked towards you, smiling genuinely. "This is the best gift ever, I love you!" He secured you in his arms again, lovingly. 

"I love you too." You kiss his cheek. 

Koshi stared into your eyes before bringing his lips to yours once more. You shuddered in excitement and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

The once genuine kiss then somehow transformed into a lustful make out session. When he pulled away full a moment to catch a breather, he instantly began kissing you again. 

You didn't even notice when he pushed you down on the bed and hovered over you. For love and passion was just too hard to resist. It was like you had left your body at that moment. 

No, it was like you were discovering a foreign part of yourself. 

One that was always there. One that was waiting to be awakened. It felt great. And it wasn't just you, the same thing was happening to Koshi at just as you were. 

It felt pleasurable. 

Yet, it seems like both of you had finally came to your senses when his lips went down to your neck. 

You whimpered, stopping him immediately. He jerked up, looking more embarrassed than ever. "U-Uh-I uh–I'm so sorry!" He began to panic. He had been afraid that you were a bit uncomfortable with his actions and might've felt scared at how bold he was being. 

But you were the exact opposite. 

You wanted more. 

Like a virgin touched for the very first time. 

And indeed you were. You had never been this intimate with Koshi before. Let alone with anyone. In fact, your first-ever kiss was with him. 

Koshi was about to get off you, but you held him in place. "No, no, it's okay." You reassured. Koshi looked confused. "Wh-What do you mean?" He asked. 

Your half-lidded eyes spoke for you. Koshi's face turned bright red. "B-But, a-are you sure? I-I don't want to f-force you." There was anxiousness laced through his voice as he looked off to the side. 

You smiled and brought your hand to his face, turning him back to meet your eye. "It's okay, Koshi, you're not forcing me to do anything. I wanna do this with you." There was confirmation laced through your voice. 

Koshi looked a bit hesitant. "Are you sure?" He asked one last time. You nodded, your expression not changing at all. 

Koshi gave you a loving smile before he kissed you again. 

And thus you both continued. 

It started off slow, with just him just prepping kisses all over your face. And soon his lips found your neck once more. You sighed in pleasure as he sucked on your sensitive spot. 

Your hands moved down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up a bit. He pulled away for a moment as you slipped it off his body. Now you got to see the sight of his broad muscles, causing you to blush. 

Koshi continued with your neck as his fingers undid the buttons of your own shirt. He pushed it off your shoulders and down your arms. Both of your shirts ended up on the floor. 

You blushed even harder when his eyes glossed over your breasts. You looked away, feeling embarrassed by his staring. 

He brought his hand to your back to unclip your bra. He struggled a bit before finally getting it off of you. Your whole torso was now bare to your boyfriend. The embarrassment was just too much. 

And what didn't help was when he began to plant kisses on your chest. You let out another whimper when his tongue met your nipple. As his tongue played with one of them, his hand massaged the other. The small feeling of bliss soon made its way into your mind. 

His lips moved down even further, him yanking down your bottoms and casting them to the floor. He slid down your soaked panties, them also being promoted to below you. 

That was the last piece of clothing you had on. 

Koshi took a moment to admire the sight of your naked body. 

Oh, how lucky he was to be with a girl so great as you? 

Very lucky. 

Extremely lucky. 

Koshi moved down to your thighs, prepping, even more, kisses on them. He looked up at you for a split second before inserting his tongue into your clit. 

You gripped the pillow, trying your absolute hardest not to moan loudly. His parents were just a few rooms away for crying out loud. 

But the pleasure, god the pleasure. The way his hot, wet tongue pushed in and out of your clit, it sent you into a frenzy. Was this what it was like to finally be touched? Was it this good? 

It surely was beyond your expectations. 

When he sucked on your g-spot, you had to cover your mouth to prevent yourself from moaning out his name. If only you could, though. 

Your back arched as you felt yourself about to come completely undone in front of him. And with a second later, you came. 

You were left breathless as Koshi retracted his head from your entrance. He appeared to be licking it all up. When he finished, Koshi then rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Your eyes widened at the sight of his massive cock. 

Much bigger than you anticipated. 

You saw him reach over to his nightstand and opened up the drawer. He rummaged through it and pulled out a condom. 

"Y-You already have some?" You ask. 

Koshi blushed again. "I-I, uh, y-yeah. Tanaka g-gave me some for a reason I d-don't know." He stated, nervously. You mumbled an okay and waiting for him to apply it to his manhood. 

He then lined his member to your clit. "Tell me if this hurts, okay?" He said. You nodded and he began to slowly slide in. 

You yelped once he was fully in. The feeling was nothing you have ever experienced before. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. But mostly pain. Small tears formed in your eyes at the feeling. 

"Just take your time," Koshi said, placing kisses on your cheek and neck. 

After a small while, you began to get used to it. So used to it, that you craved more. "Y-You can move now." You breathed out. 

"Okay." 

That was all he said before he slid back out and thrusted back in. Euphoric energy was shot through all over your body. You weren't allowed to moan, yet you let out low groans as he pushed in and out of you. He did the same, him trying to be as quiet as possible. 

But despite all that, it just felt too good. The movies were right, sex for the first time was pure ecstasy. His thrusts were gentle. Perfect pace for a recent non-virgin. 

You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer and catching his lips yet again. His pace went a little faster, adding even more pleasure to you. 

You felt another climax ahead, it coming immediately. Koshi rammed his cock deep inside you and came into the condom. 

Koshi propped himself on his elbows, trying to catch his breath. Your chest heaved up and down, your mind still in the clouds. 

Seconds pass and Koshi slips the condom off himself and gets up to throw it away. While he is up, he grabs a tissue and walks back over to his bed. He cleans you up, not missing a spot where you came both times. He throws them away too and joins you in the bed again. 

You rest your head on his chest, his arms instantly holding onto your body. 

You smile and kiss his nose. "Happy birthday, Koshi." You say, nuzzling closer to him. 

"Thank you."


	4. Atsumu Miya - Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES: TEASING, DEGRADING, ORAL, SPANKING, & BEGGING⚠️ 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> ψ(▼へ▼メ)～→

"So like, can I look now?" You asked. 

"Of course not! Just wait a little bit longer." Atsumu replied. 

You frown. "Bruh I had this blindfold on for three hours straight and I somehow didn't fall asleep, but I'm this close to doing so." 

You heard Atsumu scoff as he continued to lead you to only God knows where. Around five minutes later, he halted, causing you to bump into his.....back? You couldn't tell. 

"Alright, alright!" Atsumu said, excitedly. He took your hand and pulled you forward. You heard a door close and felt him wrap his arms around your waist from behind you. He said, "Now!" You sighed and took off the blindfold. 

Since your eyes had been closed for a while, they stang a bit before they finally adjusted to the bright light. But what was before you was shocking. 

It was a hotel suite. The room was massively bigger than yours back at home. It had a king-size bed with rose peddles that formed a heat (like in movies), ocean-scented candles, and a wide-open window that displayed an incredible view of the beach and city. 

So this is what he was planning. 

Not too long ago, the two of you were discussing what to do for your one year anniversary. You weren't allowed to pitch in any ideas due to him wanting to "surprise you" and for you to "not worry about it". As so, you didn't think much of it. 

It wasn't till much earlier where he suddenly showed up at your house and told you to start packing. Your parents were very skeptical about you going off to an unknown place or a "romantic weekend getaway" with your boyfriend. But due to some hard bribing and persuasion, they finally allowed you to go! 

And the resulted in a very long car ride with a blindfold. 

Yet you'd be lying if you didn't think the whole thing was really sweet and romantic. 

Astumu nuzzled his face in your neck, "Do you like it?" He asked with a hopeful voice. You smiled and turned around in his arms. "I love it." You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Atsumu grinned cheekily and held you tighter. "I'm glad." 

"Eh, but my eyes still kinda hurt from the blindfold." You said, running your aching eyes. "Ah, sorry I made you wear it for so long. But I had to surprise you, so it was worth it." He replied. "But I hate blindfolds." You groaned. 

And then suddenly Atsumu smirked. "Now I know that's not true at all. From what I can remember, you loved it when I ate you out while you were blindfolded." He remarked, snarkily. 

You looked at him weirdly. "When did you do that?" 

His expression changed into a confused one. "I–you don't remember?" You shook your head. 

"B-But it was just last week." 

"I didn't see it." 

"Well, that's because you were blindfolded." 

"Nah if my eyes don't see it, it doesn't exist or it didn't happen." 

Atsumu blinked. He was silent while you continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Ahem, so the room! Romantic right?" He asked, going back to the main subject. "Very romantic." You chuckled. 

Atsumu smirked again, sliding his hands lower down your waist. "Y'know," he starts seductively, "since it's so romantic, I makes me wanna–" 

"Go to the beach." You cut him off. 

"What?" 

"I wanna go to the beach." You push him away and begin to take off your clothes. Atsumu watched you as your swimsuit came into view once all your clothes were off. 

You walked past him and began to rummage through your small suitcase. You pulled out your sunglasses your sandals, and a towel. 

It had seemed like Atsumu left his body at that moment but he came back to his senses. "Hold up, what?!" He asked again, seeing you get ready. 

You turn to him and give him another weird look. "What do you mean "what"? I wanna go swim in fish poop, is there anything wrong with that?" You say in an obvious tone. 

"Bye." You walked past him again and walked out the door. 

Atsumu remained where he was and watch you descend down the hallway, looking dumbfounded. 

"Did she just cockblock me?" He said out loud. 

"Ah hell nah! Y/N, wait for me!" He yelled as he scrambled to get his swimsuit. 

3 hours later... 

"That was fun!" You stretched as the two of you returned to your suite. It was dark now and you were a bit exhausted from swimming. 

You collapse your dried body on the bed and spread out like a star. During your whole beach activity, Atsumu was grumpy the whole time. The man had his reasons though. 

1) because you cockblocked him. 2) because men kept staring at you with lustful eyes. 3) because he got attacked by a crab. 

You, on the other hand, had a blast. 

Atsumu took a seat on the edge of the bed, still a bit in a bad mood. You took notice and got up and hugged him from behind. "What's wrong?" You kissed his shoulder. Atsumu scoffed and frowned. 

"Why are you mad?" You turn his cheek to make him face you. His eyes didn't meet yours, instead, they stared down at the ground below you. 

"Atsumu?" You say. He then caught you off guard by taking a hold of your body and pulling you to sit on his lap. You were now straddling him, looking into his eyes. 

Yep so that's why... 

Atsumu looked at you with pleading eyes that were just too adorable to resist. 

You lightly sighed and smiled. "Alright, fine. You deserve it." You brought your lips to his, him kissing back immediately. 

Atsumu's hands found your back, gripping your swimsuit. You grinded up against his crotch, feeding into his erection. You feel his hardened cock press up against your thigh. 

You lightly kissed down your boyfriend's bare chest until you were kneeling in front of him. You slipped down his swim trunks. You took hold of the base of his cock and licked the tip. 

Atsumu let out a staggered breath as you ran your tongue up and down his shaft. "D-Don't be a tease, baby girl." He growled. You smirked and mouthed his whole cock. 

He let out a loud groan as you bobbed your head up and down. Atsumu always loved the feeling of your warm mouth fucking his cock. Yet you were going too slow for his liking. 

In addition, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and forced himself down your throat. You weren't fazed at all due to your nonexistent gag reflex. Atsumu helps you move your head up and down until he felt his release about to come. 

"Fuck, Y/N~!" He groaned as he jerked his hips forward, getting more impatient got his climax. And with just one more jerk, he came in right in your month. In instinct, you swallowed his future kids. 

Atsumu panted as you stood up and straddled him again. You quickly claimed his mouth, letting his tongue slip in. 

He held you close before turned both of you around, laying you down on the bed. Atsumu began kissing your neck, leaving dark red hickeys in his wake. His hands moved down to strip you of your swimsuit and threw it to the side. 

His lips moved further down, kissing your chest, your stomach, all the way down to your thighs. He bit into your thigh, also leaving hickeys there as well. 

Because he acting like you totally didn't pack shorts, dresses, and tank tops. 

Atsumu placed his lips on your clit but didn't move any further. Due to you being as wet as the Pacific Ocean, you were eager for him to suck you off. 

He let out another groan, sending light vibrations through your body. You whine because of the lack of contact. "A-Atsumu, q-quit teasing me." You urged. 

Atsumu looked up at you, baring his usual smirk. "Consider this payback for making me wait all day." He replied, slyly. 

"Tsumu!" You whined again. 

"Keep whining and I'll handcuff you to the bed and put the blindfold back on you." He threatened. 

It's not like I wouldn't want that... 

"Beg for it," Atsumu said. 

"Pardon?" 

"Beg, you little slut." He remarked. 

You glared at his stupidly handsome face. He continued to groan against your vagina, teasing you even more. 

"Please." You finally give in. 

"What?" 

"Please?" 

"I can't hear you." 

"PLEASE!" 

"What do you want me to do?" 

Man, this dude was frustrating. You growled before saying, "Please, Atsumu, please eat me out!" 

Atsumu chuckled. "Alrighty, baby girl!" He stated before slipping his tongue into your clit. 

You inhaled a sharp breath at the new sensation. Atsumu sucked hard on your clit, making you moan out loud. He places your legs on his shoulders, gaining more access. 

You gripped tightly on the bedsheets, your knuckles turning lighter as he grazed over your g-spot. Your moans continued to fill the silent room just as you were about to reach your high. 

Not even a moment later, you gripped the setter's blonde hair and came all over his face. Now it was your turn to be left panting as he licked you clean. 

Atsumu kissed back up your body and found your lips. He reached over to his bag on the floor and pulled out a condom. He ripped open the wrapper tossed it to the side, and rolled it onto his dick. 

He flipped you over, putting you on all fours. He wasted no time and pushed his long length into your entrance. 

"Fuck~!" You moaned as he began thrusting hard into you. His nails dug into your sides as he lets out low grunts. The sound of skin slapped mixed with your moans as the blonde twin picked up his pace. 

"Harder!" You demanded. He went even rougher than he was, pleasuring you as much as he could. He then came up with an idea and spanked you on your ass. 

You yelped, strangely liking the feeling. Atsumu spanked you a few more times, absolutely loving your reactions every single time. Atsumu quickened his pace, sending you off the edge. He bit hard into your shoulder, you both feeling a knot grow in your lower stomach. 

With a really loud moan, you finally came. And a second later, Atsumu did the same, cumming into the condom. 

You collapsed on your stomach, your mind feeling hazy. Your boyfriend laid on your back, sweating like crazy. 

A minute passed and Atsumu got up, put the covers over your body, and rolled the cum-filled condom off his cock. You flipped over on your back and sat up. You scrunched your nose in disgust after smelling your armpits. 

"I smell weird, I'm gonna go shower." You said, stepping out of the bed. You felt pain emerge in your legs, causing you to stumble. 

Atsumu quickly caught you and slung you over on his shoulder. "Huh, what are you doing?" You asked in confusion. 

"Let's shower together." He simply replied, making his way towards the bathroom. 

"That's okay, I don't need legs, they disappoint me."


	5. Toru Oikawa - Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES: SEMI-PUBLIC SEX, FINGERING, ORAL, & TEASING⚠️ 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> ψ(▼へ▼メ)～→

"Are you gonna dump my uncle today?" Toru's nephew, Takeru asked. He came to sit next to you on the couch. You looked at the younger boy weirdly. 

"N-No. Wh-Why would you ask that?" His question caught you off guard. 

"I heard you called him an "idiot" and "Flattykawa" upstairs, so I just thought that you were going to dump him." Takeru replied, very innocently. You lightly laughed at the boy's obviousness. 

"No, I'm not dumping him. Even though he is an idiot, I love him too much to just leave him." You stated, smiling. 

"But why did you call him "Flattykawa?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"Well, that's because–" 

"For the last time, I am not flat!" 

You both turned your heads to see Toru standing at the foot of the stairs with a scowl on his face. You roll your eyes at his saltiness. "Yeah, yeah." You say, getting up from the couch. 

"Are you finally ready?" You asked, grabbing your mini backpack. "Yep. You be good, Takeru, okay?" Toru said, sternly. 

Takeru nodded and reached for the t.v. remote. "Bye, Takeru!" You waved. 

"Oh, and why I called him "Flattykawa" is because his butt is so flat!" You answered the boy's question. Toru glared daggers into your soul. 

"Oooooooh, well everyone knows that!" Takeru laughed. You giggled as a vein popped out of the captain's head. 

"For the love of God, you two!" He yelled angrily. 

Five hours later... 

Who knew that Toru Oikawa could be such a romantic? 

First, he took you to get ice cream and let you order the biggest bowl they had. Then, he took you to the pet store and let you look at the cute puppies and kittens. After that, he took you to a manga store and let you pick out five volumes of your favorite series. And lastly, he bought you a new dress. 

The perfect date for a weeb like you. 

Currently, the sun was setting, turning the sky orange and yellow. You were pressed up against the back wall of a building. Toru was too busy planting kisses all over your neck and inching his hand further and further up your skirt. 

Things were getting pretty heated between you two. Toru's fingers pressed against your entrance, making you moan out loud. 

You instant covered your mouth and pushed Toru away. "T-Toru w-we're in public." You say, trying your best to ignore how wet you were getting. Toru smirked. 

"So what? Nobody is here." He said and reconnected his lips to your neck. You pushed him back again. "But what if someone hears us?" You urged him to stop. 

"Then we better be extra quiet." He was about to continue but you once again pushed him away and glared. 

"Toru." You demanded. 

"Y/N." He shot back. 

You huff. "Toru, I am not having sex with you in public. Not gonna happen." 

Toru frowned. Since he wasn't gonna back down, he looked around to try and find a more secluded place. And then his eyes landed on a park right across the street. What really caught his eye was two really large bushes in the distance. 

"Aha!" He said, excitedly. He grabbed your hand and began to lead you over to the park. You opened your mouth to protest, but decided not to say anything due to you being just as horny as he was. 

You entered the park and he went straight to the bushes. You stared at Toru in disbelief. "You're seriously not thinking about having sex on the ground and putting your faith in these bushes for our privacy?" 

Toru smirked. "Oh c'mon, still nobody is around and these bushes are so big that it covers each side." He replied. 

"Almost each side." You corrected him. 

"No need to worry. Because like I said, all we have to do is be extra quiet." He said. And before you knew it, he already had you on the ground, hovering over you. He placed your shopping bags aside and pinned your wrists to the ground. 

He placed his knee between your legs, pressing it against your womanhood. You bit your lip to suppress another moan. 

"W-Wait, d-did you at least bring a c-condom?" You question. 

"I thought that you were on the pill." He answered back. 

Dammit, he got me there. 

You thought as Toru placed his lips on yours, his tongue easily sliding in. You couldn't help but kiss back and completely submit yourself to him. You feel him let go of your hands and trail them your shirt and cup your boob. 

You whimpered when he gave it a squeeze. He pulled away for a moment and pulled your shirt off of your head. You began to unbutton his blue flannel. 

He unclipped your bra, placing it aside, and places his lips on your nipple. He sucks on the hardened bud and slides his hand up your thigh. He takes his index finger and middle finger and rubs them against your panties. You sighed in pleasure as you pushed off his buttoned shirt and put it with your clothes. 

Toru's fingers pushed into your soaked panties agonizingly slow. You groaned at his teasing. 

"I-If you're gonna make me do this, then don't be a tease." You breathed out. 

"Me? A tease? I'm sorry, but aren't you the one who was opposed to this idea? And I didn't make you do anything." His tone was cocky just like it usually was, but this time it was even more perverted. 

You glared at him again. Toru quickly gave you another kiss on the lips before he pulled down your underwear and he pushes his fingers inside of you. 

You bit into your hand, trying not to let a moan slip out. He made his fingers do a scissoring motion inside your clit, making you bite into your hand harder, probably enough to draw blood. 

What didn't help is when he retracted his fingers and lowered himself until his face was in front of your vagina. He pushed his tongue in, instantly hitting your g-spot. 

You sink your teeth deep in your hand, this time actually drawing blood. Your toes curled on the grass as the captain continued to eat you out. He sucked hard, getting less and less impatient for your release. 

Yet, he didn't have to wait any longer because within a second later, all your juices squirted out, earning a muffled groan from you. 

Blood trickled out of your hand as you retracted your teeth from it. Toru came back up, completely clean from your orgasm, and kissed you again. He didn't seem to bothered at all by the small amount of blood in your mouth. 

He stroked himself a few times and then aligned his dick to your entrance. He buried his head in your neck as he thrusted in you. You let out a squeak as he showed no mercy and went as rough as he could. 

You dug your fingers into his back while he sucked on your neck. You wrapped your legs around his waist. His pace went a bit faster, sending your mind up into the clouds. 

Everything was going fine until you both heard light footsteps getting louder and louder. 

You panicked but Toru paid no mind. In fact, he went rougher than he was going before. You couldn't stop him so all you did was whimper like a lost pup. 

Thankfully, the footsteps vanished and you both were in the clear. Yet you were certain that you were going to whoop his nonexistent ass for doing such a risky stunt. 

After a few more rough thrusts, you both came at the same time. The cum dripping on the yellow grass. 

You both were exhausted by then. Toru rolled off of you, panting. You both sat up and gathered your clothes. You put them on quickly and stepped out of the bush. 

You had a scowl on your face as you looked at your bleeding hand. Once Toru saw it, he then begins to panic. 

"What the heck?! What happened to your hand?!" He examined the blood ooze out the wound and fall to the ground. You squinted at him and walked past, trying to ignore the slight pain in your legs. 

As you were walking away, Toru not too far behind you, you heard the voices of kids. 

"Hey, what's this white stuff on the ground?" One of them asked. 

You stopped dead in your tracks and turned around to the two young boys who were looking at the very bush that you had just got railed in. 

"Don't know. Do you think that it's whipped cream?" Said the other. 

Oh shit...


	6. Kotaro Bokuto - Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES: SEMI-PUBLIC SEX, CAR SEX, FINGERING, HANDJOBS, & DEGRADING⚠️ 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> ψ(▼へ▼メ)～→

This for sure was the last time you'd ever let Kotaro choose a dating spot. 

Oh but sure, you had never been to a drive-in movie theater. 

Oh but sure, he said that he would pay for everything. 

Oh but sure, he said that this movie had good reviews and scared the living, breathing shit out of his friend who was the one who recommended it. 

And as for the result, you were bored out of your mind. Probably the most bored you have ever been in your whole life. 

You watched the poor yet depressingly stupid woman walk scarily through the dark cemetery. And you watched a decaying hand suddenly reach out from the grave and grab her by her foot, pulling her down into the ground. Her screams echoed through the parking lot. 

"This movie isn't even scary." You sighed and took out your phone from your pocket. Kotaro let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Haha, yeah, sorry about that." He apologized. You rolled your eyes and continued to scroll through random shit on your phone. Kotaro slung his arm around your shoulder. He pulled you closer and began whispering in your ear. 

"Buuuuut, since you're not paying attention anymore, why don't we try spicing things up?" He said, seductively. 

You gave him the side-eye. "Is there ever going to be a day where you aren't a horny fuck?" You asked. 

"I wasn't until I met you." He replied. 

"Okay, you're adorable. Get in the backseat." You say, placing your phone down on the seat. 

Kotaro smirked and obeyed your orders. He opened the driver's seat door and stepped out. He shut the door and got in the backseat. You did something different and decided to climb back there. You ended up on his lap, straddling him. 

Before moving any further, you asked, "These windows are tinted right?" 

"Of course they are," Kotaro replied. "I got them tinted for this specific reason." 

You raised your brow at him for a moment, but shook your head and let it go. 

You cupped his cheeks and smashed your lips into his. He places one of his hands on your back and the other on the nape of your neck. You grinded against his already formed erection, only making him even hornier. He got a firm yet light grip on both and slowly flipped you to the side. 

He laid you down on the car seat and got between your legs. You opened your mouth and he pushed his tongue inside. He explored every inch of your wet cavern as his hands quickly moved to rid you of your clothes. 

First, was your buttoned shirt, then your shorts, and finally your bra and panties. You were completely in the nude before you even knew it. 

Kotaro pulled away from your mouth with a string of saliva. His lips met your neck and he began creating hickeys and leaving purple love bites. 

You quickly took off his clothes and threw them on the car floor. Kotaro's moved his hands down and rubbed circles on your thighs. Kotaro chuckles. 

"Jeez, you're already wet? Shit, you really are a little whore, aren't you~?" 

You scoff at his comment. "Yes, very much so." You roll your eyes at the boy again. 

Kotaro jams two of his fingers into your hole. You moan loudly when he begins to create a scissoring motion with his fingers. Your back arches as Kotaro plants small bites all over your chest. 

"Kotaro~!" You moaned when he touches your g-spot. You grip the seat's headrest and your toes curled. Kotaro smirked and began to abuse the spot, totally not giving a damn about how loud you were moaning. In all honesty, the captain was enjoying the hell out of it. He always did. 

How could he not? What's not to love about seeing his beautiful girlfriend right under him, receiving the finest of pleasure? He loved hearing your moans, your whimpers, the sight of your back arching, the sight of it jerking. All of it was really worth the show for the man. 

As if it was timed perfectly, you let out a scream once your orgasm hit just as the woman on the large screen did, completely drowning you out. 

Of course, Kotaro took notice of this and giggled as he licked away all your cum that was on his hand. 

As your chest was heaving up and down you told ahold of his cock and stroked it for him. Kotaro sucked in a breath as your hand moved up and down, from his base to his tip. He let out a groan and laid down on top of you. 

You went a little bit faster, apply to his needs. "Fuck~!" He sighed in a voice full of bliss. 

After a few more strokes his dick was rock hard. Kotaro took your hand and intertwined your fingers. 

He then pushed himself inside you, the both of you moaning at the sensation. He thrusted into you at a slow pace. You called out his name again, your legs wrapping themselves around the captain's waist. 

"Faster!" You demanded, pulling at his hair. Kotaro did as he was told and picked up his pace. He rammed deep inside you, throwing your body into a rapture of bliss. Your nails sunk into his back, his teeth sinking into your shoulder. 

You were a bit worried at whether or not if the car was moving from side to side due to Kotaro's thrusting, but you were too much focused on your boyfriend to even think much more about it. 

"K-Kotaro, I'm cl-close!" You moaned. 

"M-Me too–fuck!" He replied while kissing your neck. 

Kotaro slid his hand down to your clit and added his fingers again. Everytime, during sex, he would always let you cum first before he did. It was the most gentlemanly to do to his lovely girlfriend. 

He played with your clit, edging you even closer to your orgasm. Kotaro felt your walls clench harder around him. And just like that, he thrusted deep and you came. 

You whimpered as your juices coated his cock. Kotaro didn't stop there, though. Now it was his turn. 

He thrusted and thrusted, feeling his knot grew bigger and bigger. Before he could think, he buried his cock inside you and letting out all his semen. 

Both of your juices mixed together and Kotaro collapsed right on top of you. 

He laid on you for about a minute, before sitting up. He reached into the front and opened the glove compartment. He took out a few tissues and began cleaning the both of you up. 

After he was done, he rolled down the window a bit and tossed them out. 

"That's littering..." You say, sitting up. 

"So?" He asked, putting back on his boxers. 

"Oh, it looks like the movie's over." He said. You turned to the screen and see the credits rolling. You sighed. "About time, I was getting tired of hearing all those people make stupid decisions and dying because of them." You say. 

Kotaro laughs and climbs back into the front, not bothering to put the rest of his clothes on. 

"Let's head home." He said, starting the engine. 

"You're gonna drive me home, wearing just your undies?" You chuckled. 

"Yep, and you better stay naked for the full car ride too," Kotaro replied. 

"Ummmmm, okay."


	7. Kiyoomi Sakusa - Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES: SPANKING, CHOKING TEASING, BONDAGE, ORAL, FINGERING, BEGGING, & SEX TOYS⚠️ 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> ψ(▼へ▼メ)～→

"GODDAMMIT, HONEY! YOU FORGOT THE FUCKING FLOUR!" Your mother roared from the kitchen. 

"BITCH, I WAS AT WORK ALL DAY! YOU EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER SOMETHING AS LITTLE AS THAT?! IT MAKES ME QUESTION WHY YOU DIDN'T GET SOME SINCE YOU WERE AT HOME ALL DAY?!" Your father replied from his office. 

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH?! AND I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO GET SOME ON YOUR WAY BACK HOME SINCE I HAD A DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT!!." 

"WELL, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER THAT EITHER?!" 

"WELL, SHIT, WHO THE FUCK KNEW THAT YOU WOULD HAVE SUCH A CRAPPY MEMORY. AND GUESS WHAT, SHITHEAD, I'M PREGNANT AGAIN!!" 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

"Do you have to go through this every day?" Kiyoomi asked. 

"Pretty much..." you replied. 

While your parents continued to argue, you and Kiyoomi remained on the couch. The movie you two were watching had been drowned due to the yelling. 

Their argument continued for the next few minutes until both emerged from their places. 

"Sakusa-kun, we're sincerely sorry for our insincerity." Your mom said, standing in front of you two, right next to your father. 

"Don't worry about it." He gave them a very small smile. 

"Thank you again for having dinner tonight with us." She bowed. She then looked to your father and glared at him. "But since this fuck nut forgot to get flour for dinner, I'm forcing him to take me all the way across town to get the best, expensive kind." She snickered. 

Your dad returned her glare but kept quiet. "A-Are you sure you guys want to go out? There's a blizzard outside." You exclaimed, worriedly. Your mom laughed and waved you off with her hand. 

"Don't worry about it, child. I mean I'll do anything if it's to spite your father!" She replied. A vein appeared on your dad's head but again he didn't speak a word. 

"And again, we're both very sorry, Sakusa-kun. We'll try to be as quick as we can." 

"No need to say sorry. As long as I get to spend time with Y/N's parents, I couldn't care less about how long I have to wait for dinner." There was charm and kindness evident in his voice. 

Your mother smiled and nodded. "Well then, shall we, honey?" She asked, turning her attention back to your dad. 

"Let's just get this over with. And no funny business!" He sighed and left the room, quickly. 

"Hang tight, you two. We'll be back soon." She began walking towards the front door but stopped before she could reach the doorway. She turned to you and said, 

"By the way, Y/N, you'll be having a baby brother in a few months! So get excited!" And then they were both gone. 

You and Kiyoomi blinked. 

You heard the door slam and the faint sound of an engine. You lightly laughed. "Well, now you know what my home life is like." You said, laying your head on your boyfriend's shoulder. 

There was a silence between you two. The movie you were watching had already ended, so the credits were quietly playing. 

You felt yourself shiver due to the low temperature of the room. You stand up and stretch. "It's kinda cold in here, I'm gonna go turn the heart up-" 

Then suddenly something grasped your arm and yanked you back. You landed in Kiyoomi's lap and he held you tight. You gave him the look of confusion. 

"U-Uh, wh-what are you doing?" You asked. 

Kiyoomi didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed the back of your head and smashed your lips together. You shuddered yet kissed back. He lifted you a bit and you moved to straddle him. 

Your arms went around his neck, his hands grabbing your back. You whimpered when he forced his tongue into your mouth. 

Kiyoomi lips moved to your neck and began sucking on your skin. Your eyes shot open and instantly pushed him away. "W-We should stop." You say. 

Kiyoomi raised his eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. You looked at him as if he was crazy. 

"If you give me a hickey and my parents see, they would murder me and make it look like an accident!" You stated. 

"I can bet you that the police report would be 'Young Girl Chopped In Half Due To Slipping On A Banana Peel'." You said, prying yourself from his firm grip. You stumbled off him. 

"And I'm easily replaceable now that my mother is pregnant-" you were cut off when Kiyoomi "accidentally" stuck his foot out, tripping you. 

You let out a painful yelp when you landed on the floor. You held your head as it began to throb. "What did I even trip on?" 

You opened your eyes and see Kiyoomi hovering over you. 

"Wha-" he grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them to the floor with one hand. "K-Kiyo?!" You blushed, trying to break free from his extremely tight grip. Kiyoomi didn't say a word and reached into his backpack near the couch. 

He pulled out some rope. And before you knew it, your hands were tied up to the coffee table leg. He took off his belt and tied your legs together too. 

His hands moved to strip you of your clothing. He easily slipped your strapless shirt and bra off. He slipped off your bottoms and panties. He ignored all your protest. The coldness of the room made goosebumps form on your skin. 

"K-Kiyo, w-we can't do this now! My parents will be back soon!" You panicked. 

"That's wrong." He simply said. 

"Wha-" 

"Your mother said that they were going to the other side of town no matter what, despite your father. And, as you said, there is a blizzard outside. Traffic is bad, they won't be back for a least three hours." He gave you that look and you knew. 

You were getting fucked. 

Before you could say anything else, Kiyoomi kissed you again. You had no choice but to kiss back due to you always having to urge to melt when he showed you affection. He stuck his tongue in your mouth once more, playing with your own. 

The irritable feeling of arousal soon took over. Kiyoomi noticed and rubbed his fingers against your wetness. You moaned and when he pushed them into your entrance. 

"Kiyo~!" His lips met your neck and bit on your skin. Despite you telling him to not, Kiyoomi proceeded to leave hickeys all over your neck. He went down to your chest and took your nipple between his teeth. 

His fingering got a little faster, making your moans increase. You began to hyperventilate, your back arching. 

A very familiar knot formed in your stomach. You called his name even louder, making him go even faster. "K-Kiyo, I'm c-close!" You said. 

"Cum for me, Y/N," Kiyoomi ordered. 

And so, after I few more pumps of his fingers, you came all over this hand, your screams filling the living room. 

Sweat trickled down the side of your head, while Kiyoomi retracted his hands and began licking it up. 

After catching your breath a bit, you said, "Kiyoomi, we should stop." 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"I-" 

"That's what I thought." 

He started trailing kisses down your body, from your neck all the down to your clit. He didn't hesitate in sticking his tongue inside your vagina. You grunted at the feeling of intense pleasure. More pleasurable than he did before. 

You choked back a moan when he sucked on your sensitive spot. He spread your tied legs and rested them on his shoulders. You refrained from strangling him with your thighs. 

You bit your lip when the feeling of another knot grew. His tongue explored every inch of your sex before you let out another load cum. Despite the cold temperature of the room, your body was coated in semen and sweat. 

"Mmmmh," Kiyoomi placed his finger on his chin. 

"What?" You breathed out. 

"I wonder how many times I can make you cum without actually fucking you." He said, nonchalantly. 

Your eyes went wide at his comment. Kiyoomi then reached into his back again and pulled out a vibrator. 

Just how unpredictable was this guy? 

He turned it on to the lowest setting and pressed it against your thigh. The sight of your dripping wet vagina was enough to tell him that you craved for the artificial dick to be inside you. 

You jerked your hips to the tip a little bit, the vibrator now just mere centimeters from your clit. Kiyoomi noticed and moved the machine further away from you, him pressing it harder on your thigh. 

You whined at his actions. Kiyoomi smirked and asked, "What's with that look? You want it?" 

You hastily nodded your head. Yet Kiyoomi didn't do anything. You stared at him with pleading eyes. He stared back, wearing his usual expression. 

Dammit, why was this man such a tease? 

"Kiyoomi, please." You whined. 

Your boyfriend just blinked. 

"Please?" 

"..." 

"Kiyo?!" 

"........" 

"KIYO!!!!" 

As soon as the vibrator (now at the highest setting) met your vagina, you let out a scream in pleasure. Your toes curled as you dug your nails into your palm. 

He pressed the sex toy harder against your sex, making your body shudder in euphoria. 

"Kiyoomi!" You bit into your arm. 

"Why are you calling my name? I'm not the one fucking you?" Your the dark-haired said. 

You blushed in embarrassment. Yet, to him, it only made your face look even more sexual than it already was. 

For the next minute, Kiyoomi didn't move the vibrator an inch. Your throat had started to get sore due to all the lewd noises that came out of your mouth. 

Soon enough, you let out yet another load of cum. You threw your head on the floor, hyperventilating as if your life depended on it. 

Your state was quite concerning. 

Your body was glistening in sweat, dark red hickeys covered your neck and chest, cum dripped out of your vagina like ice cream, and not to mention, you were tied up. 

"Should we stop now?" You groaned. 

Kiyoomi didn't say anything. He let out a sigh and placed his hands on the belt that kept your legs together. He untied it, freeing your legs. Next was your arms, he untied the rope too, your hand now free. 

You rubbed the red mark on your wrists from the tight rope. You sat up, your heart throbbing like crazy. 

You sighed. "I should probably go shower–AH!!!" You were cut off by Kiyoomi flipping you over on all fours. 

You were beyond confused. But that didn't last long when you felt a smack on your ass. You yelped in pain, already feeling a red mark emerge. 

You weren't given a second to think as another smack was implanted. Tears pricked the corner of your eyes as more smacks came. 

In just a mere few seconds, your ass was completely red. 

Dammit, mom and dad, why did you have to leave me with my extremely kinky boyfriend? 

You thought while closing your eyes in irritation. 

Yet your eyes snapped open when you felt Kiyoomi thrust into you from behind. You grunted when his hands gripped your neck. 

The feeling of overstimulation hit you hard. But it still felt good despite that. 

His thrusts were powerful and rough. While one of his hands remained on your neck, the other gripped your boob. He pinched your nipple, his teeth sinking into your shoulder. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the living room. You couldn't really hear anything else because of this matter. 

Kiyoomi's grip tightened when he felt his release about to come. He picked up his pace, more eager to finally cum after you had done so three times. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as, finally for the last time, came. Kiyoomi wasn't too far behind you, him doing so a few seconds after you. 

You both collapsed on the floor, his member still inside you. No doubt you were beyond exhausted. You both let out staggered breaths. 

Soon, Kiyoomi got off of you and pulled out. He helped you up, laying your body on his from support. You nuzzled closer to him, wrapping your arms around him. 

"Why did you do that to me?" You asked. 

"Because I love you." He replied. 

"Meh, I love you too." 

30 minutes later... 

"We're back!" Your mother called as she and your father entered the from the front door. 

"I hope you guys weren't too bored while we were-" she immediately stopped when she took in the sight of you both. 

You and Kiyoomi were laying down on the couch, now fully clothed, your head resting on his chest, his arms hold you close. It appeared that you both had fallen asleep. 

Your mother smiled and your father walked into the room. 

"Ah, I remember when we were like that?" He stated, slinging his arm over his wife's shoulder. 

"Pfftt–good for you because I don't." She laughed.


End file.
